Love is Blind
by scr1be
Summary: The twins are a force of nature, guided by their best friend in the world, a powerful witch who has to be careful or risk incurring the wrath and notice of Lord Voldemort. Disclaimer for the whole story: I own nothing you recognize, it all belongs to JKR
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: i own nothing you recognize that is all the work of JK Rowling and i only wish i could have created these characters_**

**_okay guys, so this is just something i came up with when i was mostly asleep and thinking about the glorious imperfections of life_**

**_do me a favor and keep an open mind_**

PROLOGUE

"Fred? George? Where are you?" "We are right here Ice." "We're right in front of you." "Did I get something in my eyes? I can't tell if they're open or not."

I feel the movement of the air as a twin waved his hand in front of my face but I can't see the men holding me close, supporting my weakened body. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I feel the sun beating down on my face but its light does not reach me. My world is black.

"I'm blind."

* * *

The twins took care of me after that. Neither of them ever left me for long and one of them was always there the moment I called out. They didn't even go to class. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore could not force them to leave my side. House elves brought the three of us food.

I knew they blamed themselves. They knew I had retreated so far within myself that I didn't care who was to blame.

I knew they were worried about me. I knew I wasn't recovering. I know I should move on for them if not for me; but I can't see to take the step.

So I think about life before the darkness.

* * *

I remember when I first met the twins.

They ran into my compartment just before an explosion rocked the Hogwarts Express and screams filled the air. I was already changed into my school robes and my wolf Cerberus was at my feet. He cornered them with hackles raised, a growl ripping through his throat.

"Who are you?" "I'm Fred and this is my brother George. Can you do something about your monster?" "I could but neither of us appreciates the term monster. But if you rethought your wording and added an apology I might reconsider and call him off." "Sorry, please call off your bear." "Bear is a wolf, not a bear." "Then why is his name Bear?" "His name is Cerberus. Come here and lay down."

The giant white wolf growled once more in the direction of the two redheaded boys before crawling in my lap, his head alone big enough to overflow my lap. He kept his eye on the boys but made no move to misbehave.

"What are you doing in here?" "Avoiding an explosion of pink dye." "What are _you_ doing in here?" "This is my compartment; I'm riding to Hogwarts like everyone else." "Right, who are you?" "Are you a first year, too?" "My name is Icera and, yes this is my first year at Hogwarts."

"Wicked. Do you mind if we sit with you?" "Are you going to set off any explosions or dye me unnatural colors?" "Probably not between now and the Sorting, no." "Then feel free." "And is Cerberus there going to eat us if we stay?" "Probably not between now and arriving, but I can't make any guarantees. He was too nervous to eat this morning."

"That is not very reassuring." "That is terrifying." "He's really a big teddy-bear unless I'm threatened. So long as you don't do something stupid and get me hurt you should be okay. Unless you are evil, then he might make an exception and devour you. I'm not sure as his previous encounters with evil were spent trying to protect me from them so he didn't have much time for eating."

"That—" "Really wasn't helpful either." "No, no it wasn't."

"Best I can do. So, why did you make everyone in the corridor pink?" "It was funny." "We were bored." "**The prank masters have arrived**!"

"Prank masters, huh? Do you hear that Bear? They think themselves masters." The animal looked at me then back to the twins and gave his bark-laugh. "You have a different opinion?" "I usually do have a different opinion George. But you can be masters if it pleases you, so long as you know who the goddess is."

"You like jokes?" "If you are a goddess of pranks then what do you have planned for the Welcome Feast?" "And why don't you take this opportunity of adult-free time to wreak havoc?" "Why on earth should I scare them now and blow my cover? Part of my brilliance is never getting caught." "No one never gets caught." "I haven't been caught in eleven years and I don't live with idiots."

They were disbelieving. My smirk grew.

"You don't believe me? How shall I go about proving my brilliance to you?" "Do something without being caught, of course." "**If you can**." "To you or to someone else?" "Whatever you think you can get away with." "But you have to do it before we get to Hogsmeade." "Okay, just this once though. After that you either have faith in me or you leave me alone, is that understood? I'm not here for everyone's entertainment, only my own."

"Deal." "You got it."

"Okay then. Why don't we get to know each other until then?" "Sure, why not." "Everyone's going to know about us in time." "You are very confident." "We've been causing mayhem since we could walk." "It's a natural gift of ours." "**Double trouble after all**." "You do that a lot." "**Do what**?" "Talk in tandem. Does it freak some people out?" "**Sure it does**." "But we don't mind." "It adds to our charm."

"So, it's not just the two of you at home, is it? I mean, mayhem ensues mostly from a crowd, right?" "Right, we have three older brothers, a younger brother, and a little sister." "Then there is mom and dad, too."

"Wow, that must have been so great growing up with so many siblings to keep you company. Not that you two have ever felt lonely. You've always had each other, right?" "**Of course we have**." "That must be nice—to always have someone to talk to, prank with, lean on when times are rough." "It is." Fred blushed as he said it but his gaze was steady on mine. George, of course, laughed and said, "Just like a girl to talk about companionship. We are twins! We get to pull pranks on even our _mother_ and you want to talk about how lonely life is? Fred, brother mine, snap out of it. We've got life made for us."

"Sorry. I'm an only child and I live with a bunch of adults. It gets pretty lonely. That's why I started pranking in the first place. It gave me something to do and the people I live with think I'm an angel." "Are you sure they aren't idiots?" "I'm sure."

"Everyone has a bit of idiot in them." "Trust me when I say they aren't everyone." "Who are they then?" "The Hogwarts professors."

The looks on their faces were brilliant. Identical wide-eyed, open-mouthed expressions of _What?_ were plastered there like they'd been shot with a lightning bolt. I laughed at them, Bear was startled awake and he growled at them. I pet him to calm him down but could not stop laughing. They were hilarious.

"What do you mean?" "I live at Hogwarts." "Like, the school we are headed to?" "You got it." "Then why are you riding the train?" "Grandpa wanted me to experience school like everyone else. That means the train and the boats and the Sorting and everything." "Who is your grandfather?" "Albus Dumbledore."

Again with the shocked expression. It was great.

"This is your prank, right?" "No." "This is pathetic." "It's the truth. Trust me, my pranks are better than lies." "You are telling us that _the_ Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is your grandfather?"

"That's right boys. But don't go spreading it around. My career at Hogwarts will be based on _me_ not who I'm related to." "I didn't even know Dumbledore had kids." "I didn't know he'd ever been married."

"Well, actually he wasn't married and he doesn't have children." "Then how are you—" "He adopted my mom when Grindelwald killed her parents." "So you aren't actually related?" "You don't have his ridiculously good genes?" "I don't need his good genes. Mine are just as good. My mom was a very powerful witch even as young as she was when she was orphaned. That's why Grindelwald came after her."

"What about your dad?" "Yeah, what kind of genes did he give you?" "He was a prankster, one of four who ruled the halls of Hogwarts." "Where are your parents now?" "They're both dead. Voldemort killed them."

We talked for a while after that. We laughed and I learned a lot about the two of them. We liked each other almost instantly and we were on a fast track to friendship. But I still had something to prove to them.

"So you turned your brother's teddy bear into a spider?" "Yeah, now he's petrified of the hairy little beasts." "That is verging on mean." "He tattled on us for various things until we snapped. It might have been a tad extreme but we feel he deserved it, right Fred?" "Well we did it; it doesn't really matter if he deserved it or not anymore."

"So what made you turn it into a spider?" "They are creepy little blighters." "George never has liked them." "They crawl all over you with their hairy little legs and beady, way too many eyes." he shivered, imagining the feel of them crawling over his skin. "I used to sneak them into his bed at night before he started crawling into bed with me to get away from them. I stopped doing it after that."

"That was you? You tortured me with those beasts?" "It was all in good fun George. Don't be mad at me." "I can't be. You did stop after all. Besides, I was the one who kept putting itching powder in your shorts." "I knew that was you." "But we haven't done those sorts of things to each other in years."

I laughed at them and they laughed with me. Then the lady with the food trolley came along.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" I bought treats for all of us and smiled at the old woman politely.

She left and I handed out the treats. Before she moved too far from our compartment the old witch started dancing on the spot. Her hair turned purple with pink polka dots and everyone in the corridor started laughing at her.

"Whoever did this, stop it right now! I mean it; whoever did this is going to be in a lot of trouble." I stood up and rushed to her. "Oh my! Are you all right? Can you reach your wand? Why don't you try a finishing spell?" "_Finite Incantatem_" "There you go, you'll be all right now, won't you?" "Thank you my dear. I don't know what came over me. I don't usually panic like that." "Don't worry about it, everyone has trouble sometimes. Are you well enough to carry on or shall I escort you to the driver?" "I'm fine. Thank you my dear."

She continued on down the train with everyone laughing at her. Her hair was still in polka dots and her hips twitched when she stopped walking.

I sat down to my pumpkin pasties as Fred and George laughed and ate the snacks I'd bought for us.

"Did you see her dancing?" "Did you see her hair?" "That was brilliant! She totally forgot to even be mad about whoever did it! And her hair—" "She still hasn't noticed her hair." "I wonder who did it." "I wish we had thought to do it." "That magic was a bit too advanced for first years. We don't have any experience with anything but explosives and dyes."

"Still, that shows a real competitor. We are going to have to be careful."

And then they both stopped and glared at each other. They started squirming. Fred was attempting to discreetly scratch his legs and nether regions while George started swatting at invisible bugs crawling all over him.

They started screaming at each other. "I thought we were passed this!" "You have got to be kidding!" "I thought we'd agreed" "**No pranks on each other**!" George tackled Fred in his seat and was trying to strangle him while fending off Fred's attacks.

I couldn't help but laugh at them. They looked at me like I was crazy. "I told you I never get caught."

The expression on their faces was priceless. i spent a great portion of my time bringing that look to their faces and we have been best friends ever since.

* * *

I had been in on every prank since then. I had caused chaos for teachers and with the twins I wreaked havoc on the students. We went everywhere together. We were sorted into Gryffindor together and we made the house quidditch team together. I never got caught in my pranks but whenever the twins were caught I was close by, waiting with an alibi or to laugh at the number of detentions they managed to accumulate.

* * *

**_okay, so i hope you guys like this_**

**_please review and save my heart some ache_**

**_let me know if i need to throw this away or if it is not a complete embarrassment to writing and humanity_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. Unfortunately i cannot lay claim to this amazing world_**

**_okay so this chapter is just a little one about what makes Icera special, well one reason anyway, and why the twins care so much about her_**

****CHAPTER TWO

We were so much a part of each other's lives that no one was surprised to find us together, sneaking off to plan some mischief, sneaking out of the castle, hanging out at the Burrow, prowling the castle corridors at night.

I was the one who figured out how to use the Marauder's Map. I was the one who kept them from getting expelled. I was always the one they came to for advice when they liked someone. I am the only one who could ever tell them apart.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" "I can. It's the same with everyone." "I thought she was different. I thought she might care enough to at least tell us apart." "Well, she did seem upset when you broke up with her." "What's going on twins of mine?" Their eyes found mine at once.

"Ice, hold me!" Fred fell into my arms dramatically. "What is it baby?" I said, stroking his hair. "I broke up with Ang." "She couldn't tell the two of you apart, could she?" "How did you know?" "Because I know what upsets you. Did you pull something over on her or was it by accident?" "We didn't set anything up. How could you accuse us of such treachery as though we've done it before?" "You do it to every girl who stays more than two months George." "Okay, fine we do that. But it is our right as twins to only date girls who can tell which twin she is dating."

"I'm not disputing that. I totally agree that people should figure out which of you is which." "Everyone has trouble with it." "Our own mum can't tell the difference."

"Well, you will always have me. I promise I will never get you mixed up." Fred pulled away from me and he and George grinned mischievously. "**Really**?" "Really." "How is it you are always so confident?" "I know what I can do. And I know my twins." "**Your twins**?" "You heard me; don't make me repeat myself."

"You're going to have to prove it." "I told you when we first met: either you have faith in me or you leave me alone. Don't you two learn?" "**Of course not**."

* * *

That is when it started. For the rest of our second year they tried to trick me. They called each other by the wrong name and switched dates. They switched clothes and Fred tried to act less sensitive. They switched brooms at practice.

"Would you two stop it; just because everyone else can't tell the difference doesn't mean I'm that stupid. Just because you call each other the wrong name doesn't mean I'm going to fall for it like some gullible little first year stupid enough to follow you when you say you'll take them somewhere safe. Give it up."

"How do you do it?" "Is it our hair?" "I don't have any freckles different from George." "We are the same height and weight." "**We are exactly the same**."

I stood up and stared them down with an evil glare they knew quite well. "You are _not_ the same. You are two unique individuals who are very similar. You are two separate parts of a greater whole. And Fred's eyes are a lighter blue than yours, George because yours have green in them and Fred's don't. Besides, Fred is way more sensitive in a cuddly kind of way. You can't fool me. You are _my_ twins."

After that they got the bright idea to brew up a batch of Polyjuice Potion and become each other.

They entered the common room together and came right up to me. I knew something was off immediately but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"**Hello love. Fancy a drink with the world's best twins**?" "I suppose so. Something is wrong. Did one of you crush some poor girl's heart when she couldn't tell you apart?" "No." "But just to make us feel better" "Will you tell us apart?" "Always."

"So, which one" "Is which?"

I looked at them for half a second and said: "Fred held his hand out to me when offering a drink and George pointed to himself when you said you were the world's best twins. If you are going to be this stupid could you at least make it a little bit of a challenge?"

They were dumbfounded.

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" "What do you mean?" "How could anyone think _you_ were stupid?" "Well you must think very little of me if you think Polyjuice Potion can trick me. Though I am impressed that you figured out how to brew it properly." "We didn't actually." "We stole your notes." "I wrote those ages ago. I figured out a much faster way to do it you know."

It took all year and my 'I will kill you for being stupid' glare to make them believe me. But I'm the one who loved them. I would always be able to tell them apart because of that love. Love…I remember when I was too scared to admit that to them or myself.

* * *

**_okay guys, so review if you liked it_**

**_review if you didn't like it_**

**_it only takes a couple of minutes and it won't kill anyone but my heart might just break without them_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize that is all the work of the brilliant JK Rowling_**

**_okay so this chapter is a little mushy but be patient cause they are only fourteen here the mushy gushy relationship stuff will come later when they are old enough i promise_**

**_remember that M rating? yeah it will come later_**

**_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER THREE

I remember the day I told them how I felt about them.

It was the last day of term. They were packing to get on the train back to King's Cross. We had just finished our fourth year at Hogwarts and they were giddy with relief after Ginny's rescue. Harry Potter was still a hero and their sister was safe because of him. I had comforted them in their grief and disbelief, in their completely uncharacteristic somberness.

I had been toying with my feelings and whether I should keep them to myself or let them know. Ginny's disappearance was the perfect excuse to delay any decision. But she was safe now and this might be my last chance before they left and found someone else.

But it was just too weird to love both of them, wasn't it? Besides, I didn't want to lose them as friends. If I told them it would make us awkward—we would lose the easy friendship we had. And if they thought of me as a sister? I don't think I could stand the humiliation of knowing.

But here they were getting ready to leave me until next term. I didn't know when I would see them again. I couldn't just not tell them anything, could I?

* * *

"So, are you boys ready to go home?" "Home is fine but there are far fewer people to prank." "And we have to deal with mum." "Besides, at home" "**There's no you**." "We'll see each other in a couple of months."

"Months without you is like a lifetime in hell." "Yeah, you have to come see us before school starts again." "We will talk to mum about it and owl you as soon as possible."

I was smiling like it was Christmas morning when they both wrapped me up in their arms and kissed my cheeks.

"I'm going to miss you both so much." "Good." "That means we've done our job." "You can't live a day without us." "**You love us**!" "Of course I love you two. You are my best friends and closest confidantes. How could I not be in love with you?"

They stopped grinning and shared a look I didn't quite catch the meaning of before pulling me down onto Fred's bed with them kneeling, facing me. They were completely serious. A truly rare sight from my fiery best friends. Each of them took one of my hands and looked up at me with their nearly identical blue eyes.

"Did you just say" "You were _in_ love with" "**Us**?" "I did." "Did you mean it?" "Why else would I say it? You know I don't mince words." "You've been known to use words to your advantage." "Who doesn't?" "But are you really in love with us?" "Haven't I said that already?" I let impatience color my tone but I did not meet their gaze.

"Are you in love with both of us?" "Yes I am." "Is that because either of us will do and you don't want to choose?" "No it has nothing to do with choosing between you. I would never—I could never choose between you." I looked up as I said this but quickly looked down again.

"I love each of you for the same and different reasons. I love you, George, because your sense of humor saves every situation no matter what and you always make me laugh no matter how sad I am. I love you, Fred, because you are my shoulder to cry on; you always know what to say to make me smile but you never turn my sorrows into a joke. I love you both for your ability to make me smile no matter the circumstances. Separate the two of you are amazing men. Together, you are perfect for me."

I squeezed their hands and looked deep into their eyes.

"I can't choose between the two halves of my heart."

* * *

"So you want both of us?" "I have from the first day I met you. That first moment you ran into my compartment to hide and Bear decided not to eat you I knew that I wanted to spend my life laughing with the two of you. I just didn't expect to fall in love with you."

"You know that being in love with two guys is not exactly normal, right?" "I'm aware." "You know that guys have a hard time sharing, right?" "I guessed as much."

"If we told you that we didn't love you like that, what would you do?" "I would act like nothing happened and hope that you do the same. I don't want to lose my best friends because of unreciprocated feelings. That is too stupid a reason."

"What if only one of us was in love with you?" "Then I have a friend and a relationship I suppose. I don't have to have you like I want you. I just need to have you in my life."

"What if we both love you and were waiting for you to choose between us?" "You will be waiting for a very long time. I already told you, I can't choose between two parts of me."

"What if we asked you to be our girlfriend?" "I wouldn't hesitate." "Even though everyone else will say nasty things about you?" "People will spread rumors." "Why would that matter if I get to be with the men I love?"

"**Then it's settled. From this day forward we three are together Forever**." "You mean—" "Duh stupid. We've been in love with you since you proved that you were the goddess of pranks. It didn't take us long to figure out that both of us loved you." "So we tried to see if you liked us." "But you just acted like our friend." "So we tried to distract ourselves with other girls." "**It didn't work**."

"So we decided we would wait until you spoke." "You just did." "You both love me?" "Yes." "We are in love with you." "So, you're both mine? I don't have to pretend I'm happy for you when you find some girl you are interested in and she likes you back? I mean, seriously, how could anyone _not_ love you? That was pretty much torture." "Never again."

"Like we said, we only dated other girls to get our minds off of you. We didn't want to make things awkward because we thought you didn't feel the same way."

"And you don't mind sharing a girlfriend?" "You don't mind putting up with the two of us?" "I've been doing that for a while now." "We've been sharing you for a while now." "You aren't going to be jealous of each other or anything?" "We have an understanding." "Which is?" "We can share" "So long as we share equally."

They got their stern look on and chorused: "**You can't spend more time with one than the other**." "I think I can manage that if you can." "We won't forget." "We won't let you forget either."

* * *

That was one of the happiest days of my life. Of course, they left shortly after our proclamations. Then their family won the Daily Prophet pot and vacationed in Egypt with their older brother Bill. Then Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. I was freaked. I didn't hear from them all during their trip and they didn't come back until term was ready to begin.

* * *

**_okay guys i've said it before i'll say it again_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_i need feedback to keep writing, to answer questions, to stop writing if you all hate it_**

**_i'm a selfish person and i can keep writing even if i think everyone hates it but if i know everyone hates it then i will stop the torture_**

**_i'm also a self conscious person and i can't keep posting if i don't think someone out there likes what they are reading_**

**_the solution to all problems therefore is to REVIEW_**

**_it won't kill you and takes like two minutes_**

**_click the button_**

**_it is the button you are looking for_**

**_click it_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize that is all the work of the brilliant JK Rowling_**

**_this is the beginning of Harry's third year at Hogwarts but i kind of skipped over most of it_**

**_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER FOUR

I was terrified that Black had found them and killed them. The rational part of my brain knew that their family owl Errol just wasn't up to long journeys and the twins were too busy having fun to write to me.

Knowing they loved me back didn't change anything. I worried as I would if they didn't know my feelings. I had the same thing to lose, just in a different way.

That summer was one of the worst I have ever spent. I usually spent some time with my two favorite people. But between their vacation and my grandfather's anxiety over Black's escape it was September first and I still hadn't had any contact with them.

* * *

I was on the train by ten and had saved our usual compartment at the very back of the train. I couldn't wait to see them. Their family was escorting Harry Potter to Kings Cross Station to watch out for any attack made by Sirius Black.

It had been a very long summer without my two loves. We finally told each other how we feel and then we were separated.

Now it was time to be reunited.

* * *

I peered out the window to watch for them so I knew the exact moment when the two of them came through the barrier. The two of them were looking around like lost little puppies. I leaned out of the window and whistled.

"Hey cuties, how about you come on up here and show a girl a good time?" I gave them a sexy 'come and play' smile as their heads shot up in my direction with identical smiles plastered across their faces.

"There's our woman." "We'll be there in half a second baby."

They ran towards the train with their trunks in tow and everyone who had heard our screamed conversation staring between the three of us. I just laughed and slid back into the compartment. Cerberus lounged in the seats across from me and I quickly arranged it to look like I had fallen from the window.

I was sprawled across the seats, one foot still in the window and my head on the ground with one arm thrown awkwardly over my head. They came into the compartment excitedly, already talking.

"Hey, how was your summer?" "Did you miss us?" "Bet you missed us." Bear played along with me and sniffed my face gently licking my cheek and hand before whining up at them. They froze for a heartbeat.

"Oh my god! Ice? Icera, are you all right?" "Baby talk to us." "Get back Bear, let us see her." "What happened?" "It looks like she fell out of the window." "What do we do?" "Don't move her." They were both kneeling next to me. Fred pushed my hair out of my face and George felt my wrist for a pulse.

Bear knocked them out of the way and stood over me growling. They backed up just enough to make the wolf comfortable but neither of them let go of me. Bear licked my face again and put his nose against my cheek.

"Bear, we can't help her if you are guarding her from _us_." "**We are the good guys here**."

"George, maybe you should go get the driver." "You go get the driver." "Us arguing is not going to get someone here who can make sure she's okay."

That's about when I took pity on them. That and Bear decided to put his cold wet nose at my collar bone which made me jump and squeal.

"You're awake!" "Oh my god, are you okay? We were so freaked." "What happened?" the looks on their faces were priceless and I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed until my legs joined my body on the floor of the compartment and I was practically folded in half. It was a good thing I hadn't changed into my uniform yet or my skirt would be over my head. As it was my blue jeans clung to my body and my tank top rode up my stomach.

They were stunned. Completely silent—for half a second.

They shot up from their positions at my side and backed into the open doorway. Their shocked expressions quickly turned to anger. I sat up slowly.

"This was a prank?" "You pretended to hurt yourself." "You scared the shit out of us." "We thought you really hurt yourself." "Guys, it was just a joke. You know, the traditional first prank of the new term." "We thought you were dead! We walk in here happy to see our best friend" "Our girlfriend" "but you are lying in the floor and we don't know what happened or if you are okay or dead or if we can do anything" "or if us doing anything will help you or hurt you." "**That wasn't funny**."

They turned to walk out on me. "Fred, George, wait, please! Don't go." They stopped but neither of them turned to face me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about it like that. I was just—I was just trying to be funny. Please don't be mad at me. I guess my sense of humor is off. I've spent the whole summer worrying that Sirius Black had gotten you two. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me."

I was in tears by the time they finally turned around. And then they were comforting me. Fred brushed away my tears and George scooped my legs out from under me and settled me in his lap. Fred pulled my body against his chest and ran his fingers through my hair while George held my hand and rubbed circles on my thigh.

"Hush baby girl." "Don't cry. We couldn't leave you if we tried." "We were worried about you, too." "The thought of you dead" "Is just too painful." "**We can't live without you**." I stopped crying at their words. I laid my head on George's shoulder and Fred rubbed my neck and back.

"I thought of you every day. When Black escaped I was frantic. Grandpa had to lock me in my room so I didn't go and find you. He is way over protective lately. He seems to think that Black will come after me _and_ Harry—that or that I am excessively prone to doing things that get me into trouble." "You aren't" "But we are and you are usually with us."

"I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to protect you two." "Isn't that our job, babe?" "Yeah; we are macho men and we protect our woman." "**Don't worry about us**." "I always worry about you two. The things you get yourselves into—it is a miracle I haven't had a total panic attack and needed to be tied down in St. Mungos." "They couldn't hold you Ice." "We wouldn't let them even if _you_ would."

We all started laughing. I was being held by my two favorite people in the entire world. We loved each other. It hadn't just been a dream.

* * *

The ride after that was pleasant. We laughed and planned new pranks for the year to come. Then the train stopped. The lights went out. The air was like ice.

The compartment door slid open and in the doorway was a tall robed figure. Immediately my world went dark. I heard screaming.

Then my head was throbbing and I was back in the land of the living. The lights had turned back on. The train was moving again. And my twins were standing over me with petrified looks on their faces. Someone else was standing by the door.

"If this is a joke" "We are so going to kill you." "What happened?" "You suffered a very severe reaction to a dementor. Here, eat this. If you can sit up I'll take a look at that head wound of yours." "Oh, is that why there is pain?" "You hit your head rather hard when you fell." "I fell?" "That does explain why you are in the floor." "Where's Bear?" "Bear?"

"The wolf, Cerberus; he is letting you use him as a pillow." "How did the three of you drive away the dementor?" "There were two of them." "Two?" "That's right; everything went cold and the first one saw Icera and then there were two. She blacked out and looked like she had a seizure. She got really tense and then fell into the floor." "But how did you drive them out?" "We didn't." "It was Bear."

"What do you mean Ice?" "Dementors don't affect animals like they do humans. Bear is my protector. If I can't perform a Patronus Charm then he will step in." "You've encountered them before?" "Yeah, a long time ago, when I was really little. Bear has been with me a very long time. They came and I was catatonic for a week. He was so little then, he barely had a fraction of the power he has now. He couldn't get out of his kennel in time to protect me. I learned the Patronus Charm after that, Grandpa taught me. But if I'm caught off guard then I can't do anything. So Bear is my shield."

"He is quite the pet." "He is more than a pet, Professor. Cerberus is her greatest companion." "He has to share that title with the two of you, I'll thank you to remember." "How silly of me." "Sorry, Fred called you Professor, but who are you?" "I'm the new DADA professor. My name is Remus Lupin. And you are Icera, are you not?" "I am. How did you—the twins told you?" "They certainly screamed loud enough; but I would know you anywhere, my dear. Your mum and dad were two of my best friends."

* * *

A lot of things happened that year. Harry had almost as much trouble with Dementors as I did. Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor Tower. Harry Potter fought off the Dementors of Azkaban. Hermione's cat and Cerberus went after Ron's rat Scabbers until he disappeared off the face of the planet.

I caught the Golden Trio out on the grounds after hours. I tagged along to protect Harry. Though I was older, there was something about the similarity of our situations that pulled us together. We were friends and I had always looked out for him. It wasn't unusual for me to tag along on forbidden excursions.

So I followed them to Hagrid's. I was there when they found Scabbers. I followed them into the Whomping Willow. I met Sirius Black.

* * *

"Harry, wait it's a trap. He's the dog! Sirius Black's an animagus." The door slammed closed behind us. And there he was; rags, filthy, unshaven, a murderous gleam in his eye: Sirius Black.

I stepped in the way at the last moment when Harry went after the man who betrayed his parents. In the frenzy Harry couldn't stop his fist and the impact whipped me into the murderer's arms. He held me by the throat before I could recover and ordered the Trio to give up their wands. They did so.

"I'm so sorry Ice. Why did you get in the way?" "Because you can't die. I won't let you die." "Only one person dies tonight." "Then it can be me because by the time you are done with me Cerberus will be here to kill you. Trust me when I say you won't make it long enough to kill anyone else."

"Let her go Sirius." "Remus?" "Let her go, right now." "He's here Remus. Right here at Hogwarts the whole time." "I know Sirius. I saw on the map. Now let her go." "They won't stop to listen to me. Harry wants to kill me. This girl wants to protect him. I don't want to hurt her but I've waited long enough! Long enough I tell you! I want to commit the crime I was imprisoned for and no little girl is going to stop me."

"You won't hurt your own daughter, Sirius." "My what? What are you going on about? Voldemort killed my family. They told me in Azkaban. The Dementors made me think about it every second of the day! I have no family left." "Look into her eyes. See her, Sirius and then tell me your child is dead." "What are you on about? My parents are dead. Voldemort killed them a long time ago," I choked through his hold on my windpipe.

Black spun me around and looked at me: my silver blonde hair cropped at my jaw line, my heart-shaped face, my mismatched eyes—one ice blue and identical to the eyes staring back at me and one jade green like my mother's before me. He looked closer. He gasped. He pulled me into his arms and cried into my shoulder. I froze for half a second.

"How is this possible?" "If you aren't going to kill me then let me go. You are nothing to me but a murderer. I don't know how crazy you are but I have no pity for you." He dropped me like I'd slapped him.

"Remus, how is this possible? Fudge said they had been killed. My cousin told me she watched them die. How is this possible?"

"Jade was killed protecting Icera from Voldemort and his followers. They met as he was heading to kill James and Lily. Jade screamed for them to run as she opened the door to head out and came face-to-face with him. Icera had Cerberus with her and he took her away at Jade's command. Albus has been taking care of her. She doesn't know who you are." "Yes I do. You are a murderous lunatic who got Harry's parents killed. You escaped to come after him, to kill him and restore Voldemort to power."

I couldn't help but wonder who the hell this insane professor really was. Was he really trying to talk sense to this escaped madman who thought I was his daughter?

"No Icera; I thought that too. I thought he betrayed them but it wasn't him. I should have known you would never do such a thing, Sirius. We were friends and I turned my back on you." "I forgive you. I thought the spy was you. That's why Peter was chosen as the Secret Keeper." "Peter Pettigrew?" "That's right." "Peter Pettigrew is dead; you killed him." "Not yet."

Could I distract the two of them long enough for Harry and Hermione to run for help?

"He's not my father." "That's all right. If I thought as you did I wouldn't want me for a father either. But I never stopped loving you. I thought of you every day. How we used to play together with that wolf pup you were so attached to. As soon as you saw him I didn't stand a chance of saying 'no'."

"What do you know about him?"

"You thought they were all adorable, every animal you came in contact with so you sat down in the middle of the shop and waited for them to come to you. The shop keeper thought you were crazy. I thought you were the cutest thing on the planet; just sitting there waiting for some creature to come to you. Most of the animals were in cages and the ones that weren't showed no interest in you. But then a tiny little white wolf pup barked and the bars of his cage peeled out of his way so he could come to you. He climbed right in your lap. That was his preferred seat from that day on. You looked up at me and smiled and said 'Cerberus is mine; let's take him home.' And I let you even though your mother and I had agreed that one dog in the house was more than enough."

He was smiling as he remembered. I couldn't believe him. It wasn't possible.

"How did you know about Bear?" "I'm your father. You were such a daddy's girl. You look just like your mother. Those eyes of yours are unique Icera and they mark you as the beautiful, powerful witch your mother and I brought into this world. Why did no one tell me she survived?"

"You were thought to cause the murder of your wife and best friends. Why on earth would anyone tell you that one of your victims got away?" "Right; speaking of victims I think it is time that we got our revenge."

* * *

That was the weirdest part of the night. I found my father and I found out he was innocent. Later on I helped save him and Harry from Dementors. Then I proved his innocence. When Remus changed under the moon and set off my dad went after him. Pettigrew tried to take advantage and get away. I was faster than he was and I put him in a body-bind before he could transform. I cut off his magic so he wouldn't be able to play dead this time around.

Bear had been trying to get close enough to the tree to come and get me since I had made it into the tree but he was too big even to fit in the tunnel. So he protected us from Remus until my adopted uncle was chased into the woods.

* * *

**_longer than i thought it was_**

**_hope it didn't bore you guys_**

**_review review review review_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize that is all the work of the brilliant JK Rowling_**

**_this chapter is a little about Sirius coming back into Icera's life after so many years and the turmoil that ensues_**

**_this is based in the summer before the twins and icera's sixth year at hogwarts, harry's fourth, but early on in that summer i don't know if this will get all the way to the World Cup or not so bare with me_**

**_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER FIVE

My dad was free, finally. I didn't know what to do. He wanted to spend all his time with me. I wasn't used to having a father. Grandpa was the closest thing I'd ever had and he always gave me space to be myself and do as I pleased.

Sirius bought a cottage edged by woods on one side and wide open plains on the other. It was perfect for when Remus wanted to come and visit because he could hide in the woods on the full moon and the plains were great for running wild and free. Dad and Cerberus both loved it.

But my home was Hogwarts and Sirius wanted to keep me by his side, watch everything I did and protect me from every little thing. He wanted me to quit the quidditch team because I might get hurt. He tried to stop me being friends with the twins.

* * *

"I don't think you should hang out with those two. They are trouble makers." "They are no worse than you and your friends were _Padfoot_. Yeah, in case you've forgotten I was the one who found that map the Marauders made. I found out how to make it work. You haven't been a part of my life since I was two years old. You have no right to decide who my friends are."

I was furious and not trying to hide it in the slightest. My hand itched towards my wand and I barely controlled the movement. If anyone else had spoken as Sirius was to me they would find themselves in the hospital faster then they could draw breath. He almost looked abashed. But not quite, and he didn't stop there:

"I just don't want you to get hurt; and well, those two get into an awful amount of trouble. There are more explosions with the two of them than in the middle of a war." "I thought you liked them? You always laugh at their pranks," I tried to be patient.

"They amuse me, yes; but the safety of my little girl is more important than a good laugh and they don't see that."

"I'm not a little girl anymore. Just because I proved you are innocent, just because you are free, doesn't mean you can just step in and take over like nothing ever happened."

The frustration his reentry into my life had caused bubbled to the surface, "You left me! I was alone for twelve years. I thought my father died nobly to protect his family but you weren't even there. There is no place for you in my life. Go play dad with Harry."

It was like I had slapped him. Perhaps I had gone a little overboard but the feelings and thoughts I had been repressing all this time would no longer be restrained. I had been betrayed by someone I thought I could trust. I had been daddy's girl and daddy had left.

* * *

Then the twins came in after hearing my shouting.

"Are you okay babe?" "You sounded distressed from the other side of the castle." "It's nothing; just some father/daughter fact checking. There's no need to worry." "Are you sure?" "You look pretty upset."

There was no hiding anything from my twins.

"If you boys will excuse us, we were in the middle of an important _private_ discussion." THe indignation came back to the forefront, "That's not for you to say Sirius. Fred and George are my best friends and they came to comfort me. I won't have you running them off." "Fine. Let's just get everything out in the open, shall we?" "Please do." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the man before me.

"All right then; I think you are reckless. Being friends with the widely known pranksters increases your reckless behavior. I have it on good authority that you are the brains behind a lot of their stunts and victims of a lot of the others." He turned on the twins, "You two are a danger to her health and I think you should stay away from her."

* * *

"What?" "You're joking, right?" "No he's not. He has been trying to convince me that you are no good for me for the past two hours." "Sir, we're her best friends." "We would never harm her." The twins were nearly begging.

"Perhaps not intentionally but the three of you have ended up in the hospital wing more times than Madame Pomfrey cared to tell me about. One of these days you are going to get her killed."

"No offense, sir, but we've read about some of the things you and your friends did at our age in our detentions and nothing we've done is nearly as dangerous as what you did." "And that is without referencing the fact that you all turned yourselves into animals and ran with a werewolf every month." Of course I had to strengthen the argument; I was never one to sit idly by.

"I'm your father and I know what is best for you Icera." "You gave me your DNA and two years. After that you thought it was more important to get yourself locked up in Azkaban for friends that were already gone than protect your only child. You don't know me and you don't have a clue what is best for me."

Have I mentioned that I am prone to lose my temper and that I do not take kindly to people making my decisions for me? No? Well, now I have.

"I've heard stories about the three of you. Do you know that the kids say you three are together? They all think you are sleeping with both of them. No one even comes close to deserving my baby girl and you are way too young to be thinking about guys."

"I am sixteen years old. Fred and George are my best friends. If I cared what other people said or thought about me I would have given up on life a long time ago. You don't know a _thing_ about me or my life or these men. And you know what? I _am_ with them. Both of them are _mine_. And you have no say in the matter."

I turned to leave, I was done discussing this. Sirius grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Are you sleeping with them?" "Not that it is any of your business, but no." "Sir, we love Ice." "With everything we are." He turned an icy glare on my red heads and his grip tightened on my arm. "If you want to live you will stop speaking this instant."

The twins shut up but I was defiant. I ripped my arm away from his grasp, "Don't talk to them like that. They are mine _forever _and you are going to have to learn to live with it if you want to be in my life again. There will be no trying to control me and there will absolutely be no disrespecting the men I love or you will go to the back of my mind and I will never talk to you again. Have I made myself perfectly clear to you?"

He looked at me with admiration and longing. He looked at me with respect and resignation.

"You are just like your mother. Strong willed, stubborn, and right." I softened, "Some of those traits are yours as well. I'm also manipulative, conniving, ingenious and the biggest prankster this side of a wand." I grinned.

"I want to know you but you gave up being a father when you chose revenge over your family. You didn't even bother to see if I was dead or alive before you went after Pettigrew. If you want to be in my life you are going to have to be so by _my_ rules. I'm too old for you to play paternal. You can't make my decisions."

* * *

I didn't have to stand up to my father again. He respected me and my decisions and eventually he grew to recognize the love between me and my twins. He hated the thought of us together, but he knew I couldn't find anyone else who loved me that much.

God that was a long time ago. Ages and ages ago.

* * *

**_i'm dying_**

**_seriously people i need some help_**

**_someone save me_**

**_the only way to do that is to REVIEW!_**

**_o come on you knew it was coming_**

**_it won't kill any of you to review but the lack of reviews is totally killing me_**


End file.
